princeoftennisfandomcom-20200223-history
Keigo Atobe
With his peerless charisma, he is the heir to the Atobe Conglomerate. With his world class Insight he is able to see through his opponent's weakpoint within a match. Background Keigo Atobe (跡部景吾, Atobe Keigo) is the captain of Hyōtei Gakuen, having defeated all of the members of the team during his first year. Along with Tezuka Kunimitsu of Seigaku, Tachibana Kippei of Fudomine, Sanada Genichirō and Yukimura Seiichi of Rikkaidai, Atobe is a "Zenkoku ku" (全国区), which means a national level player. He defeated Seigaku's captain in his second year, a favor returned when Tezuka then beat Hyōtei's captain at the time. He is the son of a very rich family. He has rivalries with Tezuka, who he defeats in the Kantō Tournament,The Never Ending Tie-Break Sanada, who he comes close to defeating in a practice match before it is called off,The Ultimate Showdown and Ryoma, who defeats Atobe in the nationals.Deathmatch - King vs Prince Hyōtei is one of the few schools in the series without a vice-captain, an indication of both Atobe's skill and leadership. There are several facts that may suggest Atobe is not entirely Japanese. He grew up overseas, attending primary school in Britain along with Kabaji. Aside from his tennis club captaincy, Atobe is also student body president. He enjoys all subjects, especially Greek, and is a fan of the poetry of Goethe and Homer. He also has an appreciation for classical composers such as Richard Wagner. Appearance Atobe's house.jpg|Atobe's lush house in Tokyo. Part of Atobe's home.png|Just a part of Atobe's enormous home. ar1.JPG|Decoration in Atobe's library ar3.JPG|Atobe's library One of Atobe's characteristic is the mole below his right eye, known as a "tear-mole". In the manga Atobe has light brown hair and blue eyes while in the anime he has purple-black hair and onyx eyes (later shown to actually be an extremely dark blue). Due to a bet Atobe made with Ryoma, in which the loser had to shave his own hair, he had his head shaved by Ryoma after losing consciousness (in the anime, Atobe chooses to shave his own hair after losing, taking the razor from Ryoma's hands). However, it is later revealed that Atobe did not get his head fully shaved, but rather just a short haircut. Shortly after, right before the National Finals, Atobe is shown with his normal haircut, which, according to Takeshi Konomi, is just a wig. Personality Atobe is severely narcissistic and arrogant, often using the quote "Be awed at the sight of my prowess!" (Ore-sama no bigi ni yoi na ,俺様の美技に酔いな?) used first after knocking out Tezuka's racket with his drive volley. Despite being arrogant he's also charming and is popular between both boys and girls of his school: the girls especially tend to see him as a love interest. The entire Hyotei are his fans and always cheers, "The winner is Hyotei" or if the regulars were playing, they say the same, only not Hyotei but the regulars' names. Atobe could even shut them up by just snapping his fingers and they'd stop automatically like well-trained dogs. In the New Prince of Tennis, it is revealed that Atobe gain his insight after being utterly defeated and mocked by children his age while in England. He never gave up and worked hard to reach the top. He is very wealthy, and he owns various chateaus, mansions, and vehicles, which are often used to benefit his team. Despite his personality, he trains constantly and takes pride in his team. After losing to Ryoma in the nationals, he cuts his hair due to a bet, despite taking great pride in it. It is common knowledge within the series that he is fabulously wealthy, showing in some episodes his various chateaus and mansions. One mountain estate is the setting of the Seigaku training arc shown only in the anime, in which Hyōtei helps Seigaku prepare for its Kantō finals match with Rikkaidai. It is likely that the anime exaggerated his wealth, as he was shown to be progressively wealthier as the series goes on, to the extent that by the release of the mini-movie, he owns a huge blimp with a chibi replica of his own face on it, and enough funds to hold a convention in a gigantic, downtown stadium. However, the manga does depict him to own a helicopter. This doesn't mean, however, that Atobe is just a pampered, self-centered diva without real qualities backing him up. He's very proud of being on top of the Hyōtei team, and has earned his position through very hard work and real talent. He also truly appreciates the worth of both his teammates and rivals; this is shown when he stands up for fellow Hyōtei regular Shishido Ryō's plight in front of coach Sakaki, when he recognizes Tezuka's might after their duel (even lifting Tezuka's hand to show him as someone who had fought hard and also deserved praising), and when he speaks to Echizen after his fight with Tezuka in the American arc. Despite having lost to Seigaku twice, Atobe seems to accept his losses gracefully, not too bitter to aid his former opponents by going to search for the missing Ryoma with his own helicopter as Seigaku faces Rikkaidai in the Nationals Finals. Atobe also mentions that while he doesn't mind going easy on an opponent, he hates it when opponents go easy on him. He is rather generous and uses his allowance to buy things for his teammates. Furthermore, the aforementioned mini-movie (named "Atobe kara no Okurimono", translated as "Atobe's Gift") shows that one of the reasons he had to hold the convention was to cheer up his childhood friend and partner Munehiro Kabaji, who was very depressed after the announcement of his beloved older sister's future marriage. He also claimed the date coincided with Kabaji's birthday, which Kabaji revealed to be a lie. snake biting 1.jpg|Atobe getting bit by the snake snake biting 2.jpg|The protagonist sucking out the toxins Atobe_drinking_30x_concentrated_coffe.jpg|Atobe drinking Coffee with 30x concentration Even the games have portrayed Atobe as more noble than one would expect; in the dating sim Gakuensai no Ōjisama, Atobe is enraged when the main character (default name, Shizuka Hirose) is attacked by his most rabid fangirls, and not only lectures the player for NOT telling him about the incidents, but he also protects her from such fans and, if certain in-game circumstances are met, in the end he announces that Shizuka will be his girlfriend in front of the whole school. In another dating sim, Doki Doki Survival - Umibe no Secret, Atobe is shocked when he's bitten by a poisonous snake and the main girl (default name, Tsujimoto Ayaka) attempts to help him by directly sucking out the toxins from his injury, scolding her as well for taking such a risk after they're taken to safety. History ::See: Keigo Atobe/History Tennis Record ::See: Keigo Atobe/Tennis Record Playing Style and Techniques :See: Playing Styles & Techniques Daily School Life *06:00 - Rises from bed. Breakfast *07:00 - Running on the grounds. Horseback riding *08:00 - Goes to school. Only attends second half of morning practice *09:00 - First Period: Science 3; Biology/Earth Sciences *10:00 - Second Period: Greek *10:50 - Goes to the President's office *11:00 - Third Period: Japanese Language 3; Classical Literature *12:00 - Fourth Period: Sociology 3; Government/Economics *12:50 - Lunch Break. Guest appearance in school wide broadcast by journalism committee member *13:20 - Fifth Period: Physical Education 2; High Jump *14:20 - Sixth Period: Mathematics 2; Geometry *15:20 - Student council meeting. Looks over reports from each club while having afternoon tea with Kabaji *16:00 - Tennis club, oversees basics training *19:00 - Trains at Atobe Gym *20:30 - Returns home. Dinner *21:00 - Light training at the courts at home *22:30 - After showering, listens to Wagner while enjoying non-alcoholic champagne *23:30 - Goes to bed Note from Hiyoshi: Please stop doing the Hyoutei chant during the school wide broadcast. Hearing the Hyoutei chant during lunch is very annoying. Note from Mukahi: He's always eating yummy looking sweets! After lunch, he eats the rumored Gelee Royale (A Royal jelly. A honey bee secretion rich in vitamin B and other nutrients that can't be duplicated in labs). Tennis Bag Content The Prince of Tennis Fanbook Volume 10.5 *'Cell phone' For international calls. People have witnessed Atobe speaking in German over this phone. *'Cell phone' With video phone capabilities in FOMA. (Note: FOMA stand for Freedom of Mobile multimedia access, and it's a service provided by NTT Dokomo, a Japanese communications company). Used mainly to contact family members. *''' Cell phone x 2''' Equipped with camera. He uses these phones for most normal usage, but doesn't use the camera much. *''' PHS''' (Personal Handy Phone) He uses this as a backup for underground use, where it's hard to get a signal.Doesn't use it much. *'Lip balm' Dry lips are the ultimate indignity! Since he couldn't possibly show himself in public with chapped lips, he always carries this around. *'Cologne' Uses one spritz of this as a finishing touch after his post-practice shower. Thus switching to "private mode." *'Foreign book' When he's alone, he's mostly reading. Right now, he particularly likes reading Goethe. *''' A gold compact mirror''' Relationships Tezuka Kunimitsu Atobe and Tezuka have a rival relationship. They both acknowledge each other's tennis but Atobe knows Tezuka still has a lot of room for growth and wishes to reach his level. Sanada Genichiro Atobe and Sanada have a rivalry similar to that of Atobe and Tezuka. Tezuka is their mutual rival that they both wish to defeat in a fair game. Although they admit the other player's skill in front of their teammates, they never praise each other face-to-face. Niou Masaharu Atobe develops a friendship with Niou during their doubles match against No.9 and No.10 of the top 10 All Japanese Representatives. Atobe is quite honest with Niou and helped him walked when Niou could no longer move. Atobe also showed much concern for him when he collasped. When Atobe was playing by himself, and almost lost a ball that hit the net right at end, Niou saved him the trouble of running to be ball by returning the ball himself and reminding Atobe that it was a doubles match. Trivia :See: Trivia Gallery ::See Gallery Quotes *''"A~n?"'' *''“Of course. Right, Kabaji?”'' (“Tozen daro. Na, Kabaji?”) *''“Hey, Tezuka. Your arm, it hasn’t gotten weaker, has it?”'' (“Oi, Tezuka. Ude namatte ne yo na?”) *''"Be awed at the sight of my prowess."'' ("Ore-sama no bigi ni yoi na.") *''"Wha’s wrong, Tezuka? You sure your speed didn’t drop or something?"'' ("Doshita, Tezuka yo? Speed oshitanja nei no ka?") *''"It’s the Rondo to Destruction. Remember it!"'' ("Hametsu e no Rondo da! Oboite oke!") *''"This game, I have complete control over it." ("Kono game, kanzen ni ore na shihai shita.") *"Now, hurry up and start attacking!"'' ("Saa, asete seme te koi yo!") *''"Watch him, watch the ball! I’ll break your control over the game in the 2nd half!"'' ("Yatsu wo miro, tama wo miwo! Zenshin no ke aga wo buchiake royo!") *''"This guy, is he invincible?"'' ("Koitsu, fujimika?") References nl:Atobe Keigo Category:Characters Category:Tennis Player Category:Hyotei Tennis Club Member Category:Middle Schooler Category:3rd Year Middle School Category:U-17 Camp Category:All-Rounder Category:Right-Handed Category:Middle School Captain Category:Kanto Junior Select Team Category:Capable with Singles and Doubles Category:Kanto Players Category:Tokyo Players Category:World Cup Participants Category:Pre-World Cup Exhibition Participants Category:Group League Participants Category:October Births Category:A Blood Types Category:Libra